Las modernas aventuras de Robin Hood
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una fantastica aventura del heroe-bandido Robin Hood con aliados como Inuyasha y amigos, los KND, entre otros.


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Nombre original: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Las modernas aventuras de Robin Hood

1 Capitulo: Robert de Huntingdon

Nottingham estaba gobernado por un taimado príncipe Juan, pero iba a ser gobernado por Sir Lady Integra Wingel Hellsing, que seria cargo por prestigio político, ahí un mendigo fue echado al bosque de Sherwod.

En el hábitat natural de Inglaterra; el príncipe Juan iba a destruirlo para construir un gran centro de recreo para gente adinerada, el mendigo tiro una bellota al suelo, y de ahí creció un enorme roble, también se izo amigo de tres hombres proscritos, un fraile, un perdedor y un fracasado, los KND, los chicos del barrio e Inuyasha junto con sus amigos. Ahí ellos aprendieron a robarle a los ricos, darle a los pobres y salvar el bosque.

2 Capitulo: El escocés MC Floy

Robin se enamoro de una bella doncella llamada Mariana, que prometió casarse con ella, aunque no podía hacerlo por culpa del comisario. Junto con su banda, robaron una limusina de ricos con 100000 $.

Pero había una niña molesta llamada Paulie, que además de ser inteligentes decía muchas cosas de enseñanzas y consejos que hartaban a cualquiera.

Los chicos del barrio encontraron detrás de un grupo de robles, una pequeña aldea de escoceses, pero habitaba hombres como una tribu que trabajaba para Juan, tenían a tres prisioneros atados en la picota que eran Ed, Edd y Edi. Después su jefe MC Floy con sus alcohólicos hombres los atacaron junto con treinta hombres, Inuyasha trajo diez lobos, que mordieron a los escoceses y les desgarraba sus atuendos, Robin le pateo a siete de ellos, MC Floy tenia de rehén a cuatro escoceses que eran buenos, pero Robin los salvo y tiro a MC Floy de un isba y se rompió los huesos cuando se cayo, ahí libero a los tres chicos; pero rompió el consejo de Paulie, y esa niña se enojo porque nadie la escucha a ella.

3 Capitulo: La aspiradora

Robin y sus amigos limpiaban la casa del árbol. En el baño salio Napoleón III, pero era la reencarnación de un hombre bestia japonés, salieron Coraje, Spike, su hijo, Tom y Jerry a una venta de bolsillo, vino de sorpresa el Dr. Gerbo que trabajaba para un millonario malvado que planeaba desforestar el bosque de Sherwood por completo y los llevo a su nave de Mendoza, cuatro ninjas, que eran un pez, un gato, una tortuga y un buitre, el buitre era gay, Napoleón le dio una patada en los testículos, el hijo de Spike le mordía el trasero al gato, al pez lo golpearon Tom y Jerry con Nibles y el primo fornido, la tortuga fue lisiada por Robin en su cabeza, el gordo mafioso que vendía objetos mágicos en el mercado negro, fue tirado por Robin por la ventana, sus aliados golpearon a tres fenómenos, el primo golpeo a un tercio de los secuaces, mientras el millonario veía partido en la tele.

Robin lo golpeo estando distraído, lo empujo por la zona de entrada y cayo a una reserva de lobos, pero ellos escaparon a tiempo con la aspiradora, cuando la nave exploto, Gerbo cayo por un costado de la laguna medio tarado.

4 Capitulo: Magia

El príncipe Juan preparaba hombres para derrotar a Robin Hood, para eso fue a verlos en un teatro; que fueron un ninja con poca habilidad, un mordedor que tenia dentadura postiza, otro con palo de cuarto pero le temía a las ratas y un masajista que se lastimo la mano, todos eran un fracaso hasta que vio a un malvado mago llamado Morlan, que llevo un quíntuplo de caballeros, Robin Hood tenía nuevos amigos Seshomaru, hermano de Inuyasha, un anciano, una niña, un caballo de dos cabezas y un joven dragón llamado Jake Long.

Cuando esperaba a los refuerzos sentado en un árbol, apareció el masajista idiota dolido por la mano, para que lo deje en paz lo convirtió en una flor.

Mientras atacaban a algunos ladrones que en realidad fueron contratados, Robin y Coraje peleaban contra los caballeros, Morlan uso su magia y los encerró en tierra, a los contratados fueron traicionados y convertidos en un bisonte, un cerdo, un mosquito y un árbol; y convirtió a Seshomaru en una bestia horrible, Coraje los iba a combatirlo, pero antes llamo a un doctor, que le dijo que era magia negra, y magia se combate con magia, luego el malvado mago lo convirtió en lechuga.

Coraje y Morlan combatieron con polvo mágico haciendo cosas, Coraje estornudo el polvo mágico, Seshomaru volvió a la normalidad, Morlan se convirtió en conejo, Robin y sus amigos se salvaron.

5 Capitulo: Denis y Nasher

Robin estaba practicando arco, de repente, apareció un niño con su perro, y les señalo que venia a la orden del príncipe Juan un grupo de gigantes.

Cuando los vieron, comenzaron a pelear, la batalla era muy dura, asi que usaban sus armas blancas, Juan su palo, Inuyasha su espada, Midoku su báculo, Sango su bumeran con su gata, Shipo sus trampas, los chicos del barrio sus armas, Robin y Kagome sus arcos.

Murieron cuatro de ellos, pero uno se llevo a Midoku, Shipo y Kagome, después vinieron Ed, Edd y Edi a la ayuda, Sango se quedo con el fraile Tuck, el pequeño Juan y con Will Scarter para reparar el bumeran, el fraile se cayo por el taburete frágil.

Llevaron una nave mosquito de los KND, que persiguió por todo el bosque de Sherwood al gigante y llegaron a un isba del tamaño del monte Everest, entro, comió, eructo y se acostó. Robin con los demás entraron sigilosamente, Ed por torpe tiro una botella y con el ruido se despertó.

Los descubrió e iba a atacarlos, Ed como defensa, tenia una vela enorme, pero como era tan pesad, cayo al piso e incendio la cabaña, escaparon con mucha prisa al mosquito, y de ahí a la fábrica de helado, 3 ponía "_Me gustan las fiestas_" en la computadora como contraseña; al entrar, el gigante vino, pero cayó al helado químico y se convirtió en un monstruo gigante helado.

Denis tenia una idea, Robin quedo atrapado por los conos, 1 enterrado, 4 endurecido por el chocolate y 5 cremosa, pero 3, que tenia mucho frío, prendió el calentador, se derritió todo, ahí el gigante volvió a la normalidad, y se izo una hola que seria una "fiesta de helado".

6 Capitulo: El cartero sin privilegio

Un loco iba volando en su extraña maquina, porque iba escapando de los helicópteros, por haber robado un video de "_Nick Tuck_", pero se cayo.

Un mensajero que llevaba las cartas caminando, se hartaba de ir yendo de un lugar a otro, ahí se le cayo a su mano, pero se detuvo una limusina que lo llevo para negociar por ese video controvertido, cuando se negó lo tiraron del auto.

Enojado, se fue al bosque de Sherwood, donde Robin Hood con sus hombres lo atraparon, un enviado del príncipe Juan era un traficante de basura con sus secuaces armados, al pelear Robin los golpeaba con maderas, de lo mas alto del roble colgaba un piano para que se le cayera al jefe, el mensajero izo una trampa en el suelo donde cayeron los traficantes armados, vencido el jefe, el piano cayo sobre el traficante y el video fue destruido por ser muy polémico.

7 Capitulo: Los hermanos Sprinwald

El príncipe mando a un señor de unos cincuenta años en adelante, hijo de una horrible bruja, el envió a sus dos hijos los Sprinwald, que vencerían a Robin Hood, 3 encontró a un conejo robot que se llamaba Saltarín, que lo uso como entrenamiento, vino dos aprendices inocentes del fraile Tuck y usaron muñequitos para acabar con los androides del anciano.

Estaban mal fabricados porque se desarmaban, y porque no le ajustaron los tornillos. El fraile Tuck puso una música estadounidense, que con la vibración se les caían los tornillos y se desarmaban.

3 iba al castillo a rescatar a Kikyo de disecarla y a Lisie de convertirla en mosca, Saltarín aplastaba a los cruzados que venían al ataque, un hombre que era el viajero que se robo el video, decía que podría sacar a los perros o a las abejas o a los perros que escupen abejas unos a otros.

El sheriff soltó al robot de Lorenzo Lamas, se ponía como un entrenador para las mujeres, el sheriff le disparo con una escopeta porque estaba fuera de control, pero no funciono, Sir Guy le lanzo una daga y no funciono.

Le iba a estallar el trasero, huyeron y se cubrieron y reventó, a Saltarín le cayo un roble sin saberlo y 3 salio volando.

Los hermanos Sprinwald y su padre salieron volando cuando vino un caño para cortinas y los lanzo para afuera, un cyborg que era mitad toro venia y era el último, el fraile Tuck lo golpeo con un salto y le voló la cabeza, fue cuando el viajero decía que esos robots no funcionaba para pelear, pero Kikyo, Lisie y Mariana estaban bien.

8 Capitulo: La competencia de trenes y las canciones

Robin Hood y sus amigos iban a pasear al olvidadizo parquecito de Sherwood, para ello fueron en una carreta tirada de bueyes, Will Scater trajo una tele, Robin, Kagome y 3 se montaron a ver una hermosa canción del grupo colombiano Bacilos:

_Con tu cara en luna, aritos por la noche,_

_Y que el mar se la llevo y tu rostro,_

_Esa luna es mi condena_

_Y sigo viendo tu cara en la luna_

_Y mientras sigo viendo tu cara en la luna _

_Estación potecaria, me hable de ti,_

_Me hable de ti._

Robin y sus amigos llegaron al parquecito para hacer un picnic, ahí le aparecieron unos bandidos al estilo medieval que decían:

-Yahoo-

Que su jefe era el hermano de Robin Hood, un loco que robaba comida para los ancianos y su canción era:

-_Robin Hood, es como tu y sus hombres buscara,_

_Y galger y galager, _

_Robin Hood Shojo_-

Como se robaron la comida de Robin, lo perdono, vino un pobre tuerto que lo secuestro un norteamericano loco con helicóptero donde logro huir de el y vino Napoleón III trayendo su tren mágico, que iba a competir con un alemán llamado Bismack y sus secuaces, que estaban todos vestidos como el segundo Reich.

Con peleas en el tren, uno disparaba cohetes, el viejo disparaba con su escopeta, 1 lo reventó con un cañón y cayo a las vías.

Un gordo tiraba rocas desde una catapulta, 3 le pegaba con osos y logro derribarlo, un tímido tiraba clavos con su resortera, Shipo le tiro hongos y lo inmovilizó.

Chijones, un loco de 40, tiraba con una resortera, pero el hermano de Robin le pego en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente, un coronel loco llamado Polonio disparaba con su pistola muy atolondrado y gritón, Robin y su hermano le tiraron unas flechas, pero le cayo un ladrillo y se desmayo, al canciller, Robin le tiro una lavandina, le cayo en los ojos, y como no veía, choco con un árbol, donde quedaron todos apretujados.

Después Robin y sus amigos fueron a la convención de trenes y Napoleón III salio ganador con el hermano de Robin.

Robin, 1 e Inuyasha recibieron una carta de amor de Mariana, Lisie y Kikyo, era una canción de amor llamado _Azul_ de Cristian Castro, Robin beso la carta cuando termino de leerla, llamo a 2, 4, Midoku, Shipo, Juan y Will a traer el equipo de música para escuchar en instante empezaron a cantar y tocar:

_Azul este amor es azul como el mar azul,_

_Asi como una lagrima cuando hay perdón,_

_Un manantial azul que me llena de amor_

9 Capitulo: El caballero negro en el torneo

El príncipe Juan iba con su ejercito a la ciudad de Nottingham para un torneo junto con las tres doncellas, dos hombres estaban en el avión norteamericano con el viejo, como no sabia conducir el aeroplano se estrello y quedaron en un árbol, solo quedo la parte de adelante del transporte, los tres que salieron ilesos se fueron a la ciudad.

Robin y sus amigos estaban ahí vestidos de ricos para que nadie los reconozcan, mientras el reportero hablaba, ya que estaban empezando el torneo.

Estaba un misterioso caballero de corazón seco con armadura negra, mientras derribaba a sus oponentes, vino un torneo de flechas, algunos perdieron, los finalistas eran Robin y el sheriff, Robin dio al blanco, el fraile desmayo a Sir Guy que estaba distraído, el príncipe Juan descubrió que era Robin Hood y ahí el empezó a pelear con los caballeros y los dos hombres también, Robin se enfrento al caballero negro que desenvaino su espada, el robusto le pateo el trasero al flaco y se tropezó cuando trataban de ayudar al bandido, eran amigos de Integra, que vinieron a anunciar que la líder de Hellsing viene recién mañana para hacerse cargo del gobierno de Nottingham, Robin tiro una flecha por un tolo e hizo que le cayeran cosas pesadas al caballero y quedo lastimado.

Luego huyeron, pero no se fueron sin despedirse de las enamoradas, cuando todo termino, el príncipe Juan no quería que fuera reemplazado, y quiso poner resistencia.

10 Capitulo: La batalla

El príncipe Juan planeo una trampa para Robin Hood para proponerle matrimonio a Mariana, el sheriff con Kikyo y Sir Guy con Lisie, Robin y sus amigos fueron al castillo y el Príncipe Juan los esperaba con hombres armados porque estaba poniendo resistencia para que no vengan los de Hellsing.

En secreto entraron al castillo, el príncipe estaba organizando un gran banquete con sus secuaces, tenían a muchos soldados con armadura comandados por un sarraceno, el quería que Mariana y las chicas se casen con el, el comisario y sir Guy, ahí apareció Robin y su pandilla.

Empezó la batalla, tiraban comida junto con muebles, golpeaban solo tres porque los hombres eran fuertes, encima luchaban de forma satírica, muchos quedaban fuera de combate por fuertes golpes que habían recibido.

Robin peleo con el general sarraceno y lo venció con solo abrir una puerta. A los mas fuertes quedaban también noqueados.

Vinieron todos los villanos que ellos conocieron, pero también vinieron sus amigos cantando:

_Robin Hood es como nosotros _

_Y sus hombres ayudando a los pobres,_

_Y galager, y galager, _

_Robin Hood, shojo._

Empezaron a pelear asi: Ed, Edd y Edi contra MC Floy y sus secuaces; Tom, Jerry, Nibles, Primo con Spike e hijo contra los secuaces de Mendoza; Coraje, Jake y Seshomaru contra el mago Morlan; Denis y Nasher contra el gigante; el cartero contra el Traficante; el viajero contra los Sprinwald; Robin, el viejo y Napoleón III contra Bismack y sus secuaces; y el gordo con el flaco contra el caballero negro.

Luego de esa batalla entre el bien y el mal, triunfo el bien, todos los malos quedaron noqueados por los golpes recibidos, pero Integra ya estaba cerca junto con la policía.

Mientras peleaban 1 contra Sir Guy, Inuyasha contra el sheriff y Robin contra el príncipe Juan, todo por el poder del amor.

Inuyasha le saca los pantalones al sheriff, le golpea la cabeza cayéndose al suelo, quedando aterrado por el colmillo de acero.

1 le quema a Sir Guy quedando con poca ropa y noqueado, por ultimo el príncipe Juan se come unos esteroides, poniéndose fuerte, Sir Integra venia, distraído y con el efecto perdido porque Mariana le clavo una jeringa, Robin le golpea la cabeza con su flecha, se queda debilucho y se rinde, mientras que arrestan a los traidores.

Finalmente Integra junto con su lacayo Alucard toman el poder de Nottingham; el fraile Tuck casa a Lisie con 1, Inuyasha con Kikyo y Kagome, por ultimo Robin Hood y Lady Mariana, asi con paz y amigos vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin


End file.
